


The Best Adventure

by amyfortuna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Amy, and Rory surprise the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cookie2012](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2012) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Don't care how you make this happen, I just want Eleven to find out. He can be watching, participating or be totally shocked afterwards.

His hands flailed helplessly when Jack kissed him, but stopped abruptly when Amy grabbed his left hand and Rory his right. 

“Now then, Doctor,” Amy said, moulding herself against his side and whispering in his left ear, “calm down, it’s just a kiss, but could be so much more.” 

He moaned an enthusiastic agreement against Jack’s lips, eyes shut, lost in sensation. Rory was pasted against his right side, slowly undoing his shirt buttons. 

They were in charge now, his wonderful companions. He gave himself up for lost, surrounded by them. 

It was going to be the best adventure ever.


End file.
